The Most Elite pilots
by Thunderbird 22
Summary: Me and some friends became pilots and blow shit up


" So were gonna run the sim pods again " asked a pilot she of which had a pulse blade get up and held a flatline in her hands " yep we're running latimosa's glitch we're doing some straight up attrition " said Xavier who also was holding a Pulse blade and a softball grenade launcher.

Red and Xavier both turned to see there friend Thunder who was a Simulacrum with a Phase Shift attire equipped with a R-101 carbine exit the Phase and walk up to them followed by Silver who swung in on his grapple hook armed with a softball as well.

" we running the sim pods again " asked Thunder " yeparoo " said Red fiddling with her Pulse blade " were all gonna die over and over again " said Silver " your an idiot " said Thunder hitting him in the back of the head.

They each climbed into there pods as the computer loaded up the virtual reality.

They each reappeared in a dropship were Gates leader of the 6-4 was nodding respectfully at each pilot then opening the hatch holding her pistol she yelled " the 6-4 is a family and will kick your arse " smiling they all nodded " we got this " said thunder jumping out of the ship falling thirty feet and onto the ground with a thud they all pulled out there respective weapons sweeping the area as a cloaked pilot came up behind Thunder preparing to snap his neck but Red acted quickly jumping onto his shoulders with either knee on each side of his head she took her pulse blade and drove it into his skull.

Jumping down as the pilot fell over she smiled " all to the 6-4 " she quoted Gates " thanks let's get to it Red with me Silver , Xavier go blow stuff up " commanded Thunder recieving nods from everyone as Thunder and Red took a zip line up somehow cuz physics and dropped off onto a platform and took to a wall wall running over and abyss then Thunder drop kicked a grunt throwing satchel into a room up above were he saw enemy pilots then pulled the trigger on his remote detonator as Red threw a Pulse blade at a pilot then throwing a frag down a corridor killing some more.

" holy hell were on hot streak " said Thunder Red nodded in agreement "hey guys hate to spoil fun but we got a enemy Legion coming in hot " yelled Xavier " watch this " said Thunder dropping his Titan waiting for said legion to approach then with an explosion he dropped his Titan on top of the legion.

" stand by for titanfall " shouted Red as her Scorch landed next to Thunder's Tone as they both climbed in.

" Melt time melt time time to melt some face " sang Red as she played with her thermal shield.

" uh hate to worry ya Red but you have a pilot trying to take your battery " said Thunder grabbing the pilot and holding him in front of Red " wanna play catch " she said Thunder laughed and threw the pilot at her as she held up her thermal shield burning the pilot to ashes.

" behind you " said Thunder activating a particle wall then continued to fire on a northstar and Ion Achieving enough lock ons he activated his tracker rockets both salvos, dooming the northstar but the Ion caught the rockets and threw them back destroying his particle wall dashing out of the way of a laser shot Red dashed forward holding up her thermal shield burning the Ion damaging it severely Thunder came in from the side using both arms grabbing the Ion then turning around throwing the Ion over his shoulder and onto the ground both rocket bods on his back raised up and fired a salvo into the titans face and cockpit destroying both the pilot and Titan as Red delivered a left hook to the Northstar then a right hook then raising her arms she smashed the ground creating a concentrated wave of fire destroying the Titan.

As For Silver and Xavier they both had been laying a line of explosives on a enemy Tone effectively destroying it as the pilot ejected from the Titan.

Calling in their Titans they both made there way to regroup with the others.

Later though the sim pods shut down and the four pilots were pulled out the ship was under attack.

" fuck my life " said Thunder getting up looking around grabbing his R-101 and tossing Red her flatline " everyone regroup with your Titans and prepare to fall the ships going down IMC owned planet go go! " he shouted.

Regrouping with his Tone witch had the top gunner paint and Bombshells nose paint **( don't judge me I find it funny I am not perverted )**

Xavier's Northstar had the sunrise paint and eye in the sky nose art

Silvers Ion had the night tech paint and frickin lazer beams nose art

Red's Scorch had the fire responder paint and the blue fire nose art **( sorry Red I forgot to ask about nose arts and paint jobs but hey I think I gave you a nice color )**

Part of the hull had torn open causing Xavier to sucked out but just barely being caught by his Northstar who proceeded to put him in the cock pit then activating its thruster he flew out through through the hole.

Silvers Ion grabbed him as had him embark as well as Thunder dropped on top of his titan climbing through the hatch as Red Scorch stuck out his arm as she jumped on his for arm then jumped in the cockpit.

The remaining Titans that couldn't fly each were held at a dropping station and activated the dropping sequence as they fell from orbit down to the planet.

In the process the team had gotten split up Thunder was stuck with Xavier and Red with Silver.

Now it was time to survive the worst the IMC could throw at em.


End file.
